


A Week Apart

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Khadgar finally gets lucky, M/M, Oral Sex, Raventrust Week 2020, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Medivh Welcomes Khadgar home after a week apart with a hot meal, a bath, and a cozy bed.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Week Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Raventrust Week Day 6: Reunion
> 
> Got a little spicy, and tomorrow's even spicier. Clutch your pearls!

He rereads the note for the tenth time that day, maybe the twentieth: “Meeting over today. Home late. -K” and traces his finger along the oversize initial. He’s glad everything’s drawing to a close, that the one day of meetings that turned into seven days straight is over. Khadgar’s too old to be stuck in meetings for that long.

He tries not to think about how much he’s missed him, but the thought slips in. Karazhan doesn’t feel like home without him there, its great halls full of echoes and dust, and less comforting feelings. Having him home will fill the tower with warmth.

Comfort. He will need a hearty dose of that as well. A good meal, hot bath, a glass of wine. Well, no time like now to arrange them all. He heads to the kitchens, appeals to the cook’s better nature, and in a short time has him agreeing to making several of his former apprentice’s favorite dishes. A heating spell will keep them ready in the small dining room off the library, allowing Khadgar to eat and relax without traveling far. A bottle of Dalaran Red from the cellar is easy enough to set up as well, and the late meal is taken care of.

He debates where to draw the bath, but knows there’s ultimately only one place he wants to see Khadgar relax, and that’s not in the smaller suite. He goes to his own chambers, drawing the tub full. It won’t take long to heat, and if Khadgar balks at using his Master’s bath, well, he’ll use it himself, later. May as well re-polish his nails, he sees chips in the dark lacquer. It helps pass the time.

He’s in clean robes, fingers redone, waiting in the library when Khadgar portals in, sagging once he’s no longer in view of the citizens. He catches the silver haired man’s arm, and gets a gentle “Thank you” from him.

There’s a lack of resistance when he guides him to the dinner table. His former apprentice looks nearly as grey as his hair, face drawn, dark circles under his eyes. He hardly notices the food, perking up only when he tastes his wine.

“You did this for me.” He gestures at the table.

“Yes.”

A frown forms on that handsome, tired face. “Why?”

He shrugs. “I thought you might appreciate being welcomed home.”

“Medivh, you never do anything like this. Why tonight?”

He plays with his wineglass. “You were gone a week. The tower felt empty.”

The only answer is a slight smile that ignites a flutter in his heart.

He offers his arm after dinner, and Khadgar takes it, leaning on it gently. “I’m getting too old for long meetings.”

“You lead the council. Next time tell them a mid-week break is in order.”  
“I didn’t think it would go on so long.” He yawns. “One problem after another kept popping up. I honestly thought I’d be there two more days.”

“You wouldn’t have lasted two more days.”

“I’m not that tired.” A blatant lie, they both know it.

“Come, I have a bath waiting for you. I have the larger tub. You can soak until you are a wrinkled mess.”

“I’m already a wrinkled mess,” he says, but doesn’t complain.

He heats the water with a quick spell, then turns to him. To his surprise, his former apprentice is stripped out of his every day robes, and stands in an unbuttoned shirt and underclothes. The silver collar, placed by his own hand, glimmers in the light around his neck.

He must be staring, as Khadgar laughs. “You’ve seen me in less, if I recall correctly.”

His ears heat. “I remember a student ruining the moment.”

“Yes, there was that too.” There’s a glint in the other man’s eye, one he can’t quite place. He chooses to make an exit, to give him some privacy. Staying would be ideal, but they don’t seem to be there, not yet, anyway. Perhaps soon.

He’s sitting on the sofa, lightly dozing in the cozy firelight, when Khadgar comes out of the bathing room. He’s wrapped in a soft robe, hair still damp, and he settles in next to him, close, but not quite touching.

“Thank you, for everything,” his former apprentice says quietly, watching the fire. “The week was impossibly long, and I needed this.”

He reaches out a hand, softly touching the silver hair. As always, he’s in need of a trim, but the slightly shaggy hair is soft to the touch, and warm. As he strokes, Khadgar leans over, putting his head down on his shoulder. He moves from stroking his hair to wrapping an arm around him, keeping him close.

They sit for long moments, and when he feels him start to relax, to slip into the bonelessness of sleep, he squeezes his shoulder. “Before you fall asleep on me-”

“I’m not sleeping.” The protest is mumbled.

“Well, before you do whatever you’re doing, will you stay with me tonight?”

Khadgar pulls his head up, blue eyes searching his. “Are you sure?”

He nods.

“Yes.”

They get up and he leads him to the bedroom. He disrobes and slips in bed, not looking at his former apprentice, not wanting to risk him changing his mind. There’s the sound of the robe being undone, then the dip in the bed as he settles in. And, to his surprise, there’s Khadgar nearby. Not up against him, not yet, but close enough he feels the heat of his body, the general feeling of nearness.

He struggles with something to say, to acknowledge the moment, without making light of it. Nothing comes to mind.

“Goodnight Medivh,” and shortly after, Khadgar’s breathing deepens.

He spends some time simply lying there, reveling in the knowledge that they’re together, in one bed. Only the second time, but if he’s lucky, not the last time. He drifts off, smiling to himself.

And wakes early, the sun barely up. For a moment he forgets he’s not alone, and the figure against him startles him. But he remembers who’s in his bed, in his arms, warm and soft. He runs a finger along the collar, thinking. The ease with which he took it surprised him, but maybe it shouldn’t have.

He strokes down his former apprentice’s back, enjoying the soft skin, the warmth under his hands, and is startled when his fingers travel down to his buttocks without encountering fabric. He supposes it makes sense, after a bath, who wants their old clothes back on? Still, he finds it a daring move, but he’s not displeased.

His lets his hands wander, stroking and touching skin, never too inappropriate, although the temptation is there. He’ll save that for when Khadgar’s awake, so he can watch and savor his reactions. The morning in Dalaran was delicious, and they had been interrupted far too soon. At least here, interruptions are unlikely.

“Getting a little handsy?” The question is accompanied by a sigh and an arched back, assuring him that he’s not doing anything wrong. He chooses to answer by kissing Young Trust’s throat, working up his jaw, and dropping a kiss on his lips.

“This is far better than waking alone in Dalaran all week.” Blue eyes are shifting from sleepy to awake quickly, and he’s glad. He has things in mind that require wakefulness.

“I would imagine so,” he murmurs, tracing a hand down the other man’s chest. He hears an in-drawn breath, and smiles at him. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Oh no, I think you’re doing something very much right.”

He chuckles, choosing to trace kisses down after his hand. That earns him a groan and fists in the sheets. He wraps a hand around one slim hip, pressing him to the bed, and works lower, teasing as he goes.

He’s kissing along the line of hair beneath the navel, and noticing the effect it’s having, when Khadgar’s hands fist in his hair.

“Oh, Medivh,” his name is a like a prayer on the other man’s lips, a wish.

The fists in his hair don’t hinder him, so he continues to move, kissing and nipping, licking to where he wants to be. His first touches are light, gentle, and earn him gasps. The first lick, a throaty moan. Encouraged, he takes him in his mouth, and hears a string of obscenities that would make a sailor blush.

Through it all, Khadgar’s hands are in his hair, alternating between fists and gentle touches, but never trying to stop him. He moves, slowly, enjoying the taste and feel, and the sounds of his former apprentice coming undone above him. Each gasp, each groan, brings a sense of pride to him, to know he’s able to pleasure the man that means so much to him.

“Medivh, please,” the words are a strangled whimper, but he understands. He moves faster, head bobbing, tongue working, and soon the hands in his hair are tighter, urging him on. He obeys, knowing the other man is close.

And when he does climax, it’s with a shout and hands clutching almost painfully in his hair. He smiles as it happens, hands on his lover’s thighs, feeling them flex and shake.

He moves up, wrapping his arms around the other man, holding him close. They’re both covered in a thin film of sweat, and breathing heavily. A leg is thrown over his hip, and Khadgar’s face is buried in his chest. Whether that’s to cuddle or in embarrassment, he’s not sure.

“You sure know how to wake someone.” The voice is muffled.

He laughs, stroking silver hair. “I confess, that was not my intention this morning.”

“You had intentions this morning?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to move into these chambers with me. I don’t like sleeping alone.”

Khadgar pulls back, his blue eyes looking skeptical. “And instead, you decided this” he waves vaguely, “was a better idea?”

“I can change my mind, can’t I? Besides, I can still ask. Young Trust, would you like to move into these chambers with me?”

He gets stared at for a full three count. Then his former apprentice smiles, and he knows he’s smiling in return.

“I would love to, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
